Immoral Folly
by Morbid Light
Summary: Finn learns the hard way that Princess Bubblegum isn't quite the benevolent ruler everyone thinks she is.


The first thing that Finn noticed when he finally came to was that he couldn't move at all. His wrists and ankles were bound to a flat surface with some sort rope. No matter how much he tried to break free, it was of no use. Then he realized that if Jake were around, then surely Jake could get him out of this predicament.

"Hey Jake?"

No answer.

"JAAAKE!" Finn called out again, louder than before.

Still no answer. Where in Ooo could his brother be?

"JAAAAKE WHERE ARE YOU?!" Finn practically screamed, his facing turning a shade of red that would have made Marceline very happy.

"He can't hear you Finn," a pleasant, bubbly voice rang through the air.

A smile appeared on the young teenage boy's face! "Princess Bubblegum! Oh thank glob you're here! Can you get me out of here? Where's Jake?" The questions came out in rapid fire succession, each one asked before Peebles could even answer.

"Silly boy!" she answered with a laugh. "I was the one who put you here!"

The look on Finn's face was one of outright horror. "But, but, Peebles, what the fluff is wrong with you?!"

"Oooh, nothing Finn!"

Finn looked at the princess, and if possible became even more terrified. She didn't seem to be possessed by the Lich, but there was only one way to find out. "Peebles, are you- did the Lich-"

"Don't be silly Finn! The Lich has nothing to do with this!" she answered with a laugh that would have been sweet if it weren't produced in such a terrifying situation.

The boy groaned, but determination overcame him. He was going to get out of here, even if he died while doing so. "Alright, where's Jake?!"

The princess simply smiled, and offered Finn a glass of water with a straw in it. "Are you thirsty?"

Finn looked at the glass suspiciously, but his thirst was great. "Yes."

"And what do we say Finn?"

"Please, can I have some water princess?"

Peebles held the straw up to his lips, and commanded him to drink. He sucked the liquid through the straw, and was surprised by the refreshing, and sweet flavor of the water. "Gosh PB, this is good!" he exclaimed, "What is it?" he tried to take another sip, but she pulled it away before he could.

"Nuh uh uh, Finn! No more for you!" she told him with a smile.

Finn scowled. "Alright, stop playing games Peebles! Where is Jake?!"

A stinging pain radiated on the right side of his face, but it was mostly shock that had Finn silenced. Who knew that the Princess could slap anyone this hard?

"What the heck? Why are you being like this? I'm your friend, remember?"

PB didn't answer, but instead stepped out of his view, then she came back with a metal table, filled with an assortment of nasty and wicked looking instruments. She looked down at the selection before she picked up a scalpel, and held it up to the light.

"Such a small knife, but I think it'll be the perfect tool for the game that I want to play with you," she turned to Finn, the smile on her face just as sweet ever.

And that was what disturbed Finn the most. "What game? C'mon Peebles, you can let me go! You're the most powerful ruler in all of Ooo, so there's no way anyone would punish you! It's not like anyone would believe me either!"

PB let out a laugh, and shook her head. "Finn, power is only good if it can be welded over someone on near equal ground! Do you really think I could be happy ruling over a bunch of stupid mutant candy people? I can tell them to jump off a cliff, and they'd do it, because they're so loyal, obedient, and stupid!"

Finn looked dumbfounded.

"I tried holding power over the Flame King, but he was so pathetic. He locked up his daughter, just because I told him that she was unstable, and could destroy the Earth!"

Now Finn was angry, "WHAT?! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HAD FLAME PRINCESS IMPRISONED?"

He was slapped again, but this time he felt his cheek being sliced, and blood trickled down his face.

"Do not yell at me like that again!" the Princess hissed into his ears.

"Alright, I'm sorry Peebles, really!" the boy stammered somewhat sheepishly.

The Princess smiled, "That's better! Now then, let's play the game shall we?"

Finn sighed, but nodded his head. "What are the rules?"

She smiled, turned on a light, and directed Finn's attention to three steel doors. "In one of these doors is the key to your freedom. Choose the right door, and I'll let you go. Choose the wrong door, and." she twirled the blade around, and then picked up a small blow torch which she turned on, causing a burst of flame to shoot forth.

The teenager swallowed the lump in his throat, and looked at the three doors. He had to think of where Peebles might have hid it, but she was acting so unlike her that doing this method wasn't going to work. His first instinct was to choose the door on the right, but he thought that might have been too obvious.

"I choose door number two!" he shouted.

"Are you sure Finn?" the princess asked.

Finn nodded, and watched with anticipation as PB opened up the second door. At first he couldn't see what was in the room, but once he did, he screamed. Laying on the ground with her stomach sliced open, and her internal organs spilling out, was Lady Rainicorn. Even in death her face held a look of agony, and terror that only the betrayal of a best friend could bring. Finn nearly threw up right then and there.

"Glob Peebles! What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted.

He regretted that decision as soon as he saw her face, and whimpered. "I'm just worried about you Princess, and I want to help you!"

"Oh Finn!" PB said cheerfully, "I'm beyond help now!"

Finn bit his lower lip as PB stepped closer to him. A couple of tears trickled down his face as he imagined what the princess might do to him. He closed his eyes, thinking that maybe if he couldn't see the once benevolent princess, then maybe it wouldn't be that bad. He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter once the smell of bubblegum pervaded his senses.

He realized that if he survived this, the smell of gum would forever be associated with this horrific ordeal.

"Open your eyes, boy!" PB yelled.

He kept them shut.

"I said, open up your eyes!" she yelled again.

"NO! No, Peebles! If you want to kill me, then you'll have to do it while my eyes are closed!

There was silence, and then the stinging pain of his face being cut again. Finn cringed, and opened his eyes.

"This will all go so much better if you keep your eyes opened, silly!" the Princess laughed. Then before the young hero could say anything, the Princess was using the scalpel to cut the left side of his face. She sliced 'round his cheek, til a full circle was made, and then she used the flat part of the knife to pry that patch of skin away from the muscle.

Finn screamed at the intense amount of pain, but this was only met with PB slapping him again, this time hitting the area that she had just ripped the skin off of.

"Seriously? You've experienced worse than this, I know it. Now quit acting like a baby!"

Finn snivled, and sighed. "Come on, Peebles, why are you doing this? What's the purpose of torturing me? This isn't very mathmatical Peebles!"

Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes, but set to work on using the blade to cut deep into Finn's flesh. Every cut, every slice was beyond painful. If Finn could, he would have passed out, but his hero instincts wouldn't allow it. Again, he wondered just what the Princess had in mind. What was wrong with her? He let his mind slip into a state of wonderment. He knew that the Princess had never been what some might have considered a mindless dote, or a do-nothing princess. She was an active leader, always doing what was right by her people. She protected them; researched cures; created things to make the lives of the Candy Kingdom easier.

The fact that she was torturing Finn simply did not make any sense.

"Hey Peebles?" Finn asked weakly.

"What Finn?"

"Are you going to like, put me into some kind of vat. Turn me into candy?"

PB looked disgusted. "Ew, Glob no, Finn! I'm a candy person, not a Rainicorn!"

Finn looked a bit relieved at the thought. "Why?" he asked weakly.

At this point, Princess Bubblegum was cutting down his stomach, then she started cutting into his thighs, his legs, and she made damn sure to avoid his crotch.

By now the pain was so intense that Finn's mind had blocked it out. He was in a state of shock; shivering from weakness as his blood pooled out of him. He might have started crying, but he was too weak to do that. Instead he felt himself starting to expire.

"Okay! Done!"

Finn watched as PB stepped back, and walked over to one of the doors. He saw her open the door, and before his life slipped away from him, he saw Marceline. He never got a chance to speak to her, he let out a death rattle, and then succumbed to death.

"Marceline, are you hungry?" the Princess asked in a sickening sweet voice.

The vampire simply looked at the princess, and nodded her head. It had been seven weeks since she had last ate. Her hunger had turned her into a shell of her former self, and as soon as she saw the bloodied corpse strapped to the table, she ran to it, and ate every last ounce of red on the boy's body. The more blood she consumed, the more ravenous she became. When she had consumed all the blood on his body, she was still starving. Not realizing that it was Finn, or perhaps she just didn't care, the vampire bit into the flesh, and drank the blood from his body. She bit into various veins, and when she was done, the here Finn was nothing but skin, bones, and a little bit of flesh.

"Did you enjoy your meal, Marceline?" PB asked as she knelt down to Marceline's eye level.

Marceline immediately wrapped her arms around the Princess, and choked back a sob. "Thank you, thank you for letting me feed, Master."

Princess Bubblegum soothed the crying vampire, and proceeded to lead her to her bedroom. "You did quite well with my experiment, Marceline. I think it's time that you were rewarded for your efforts."

As the two headed for her bedroom, a sheet of paper fell out of her pocket, and landed on the floor.

_"How long will it take for a vampire to succumb to blood lust?"_

__**The End**


End file.
